Lo abstracto de lo inevitable
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Podemos creer en lo inevitable. Pero lo inevitable, de por sí, es muy abstracto.


_Publicado con la autorización de la autora (G. Mauvaise), mas no por ella misma. Cualquier error en el formato de publicación es por mi causa._

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.**_

 _Este fic es, también de alguna forma, una precuela de un long-fic que estoy escribiendo actualmente. (Precuela sin título estable, aún). Así que, eso. Espero que les guste._

 **Summary:** _Podemos creer en lo inevitable. Pero lo inevitable, de por sí, es muy abstracto._

 **Advertencias:** _omegaverse. Slash. Smut/lemmon no muy explícito._

* * *

 **Lo abstracto de lo inevitable.**

Desde que habías cumplido los trece, fue él quien se encargó de tu celo.

No de la forma en que su madre le enviaba a hacer, después de todo. La mujer, Jefa del Harén del Basilius, tenía justamente ese lugar por ser capaz de percibir la magia previa a los celos, y controlar las medidas que se tomarían.

Fuiste encerrado, abandonado en una habitación desprovista de todo lujo, con una jarra de agua fresca y una bolsa con galletas.

El celo, por supuesto, te impidió comer o beber.

Tu cuerpo parecía tener sus necesidades. El calor era asfixiante, y tu erección dolía, todo tu interior quemaba con la necesidad.

Entonces, él apareció.

Cruzaron los ojos –azul con gris; cielo despejado, cielo tormentoso– antes de que te retires contra una pared, gimiendo, sintiendo cómo todo tu cuerpo se incineraba con el mero hecho de sentir sus ojos sobre ti.

Entonces, él se acerca.

Niños, son sólo niños. Tienen trece años, y todo quema como si se estuviera consumiendo a cámara lenta. Tu garganta está seca. Tu compañero en esa prisión busca en su túnica un pequeño brebaje.

—Bébelo —ordena—. Es una creación de mi madrina. Debes conocerla, y sabes que no te hará daño.

El pequeño frasco huele a ella, y puedes sentirte sucio. El frasco huele a marca, a pareja, y tú estás ahí, mojado y necesitado, en punto de ebullición.

El brebaje cae por tu garganta. Manos blancas te acercan la jarra con agua de la que bebes desesperadamente. Un hilo de agua escapa de tu comisura, y cuando retiras la jarra, aquel joven está inclinado sobre ti, y la limpia con sus dedos.

Su tacto es eléctrico, vibrante. Te acercas, subiéndote a su cuerpo, e incluso en tu estado más ilógico te das cuenta de que es irracional. De que él _nunca_ dejaría que algo así ocurriera. Menos con alguien como tú.

 _Traidor a la sangre._

Unes sus labios, y el sabor a caramelo de su lengua es lo único que mantienes en mente cuando caes en la inconsciencia.

…

Druella es anciana, pero no está senil. Tan pronto te ve a finales del siguiente mes, niega con la cabeza.

—Volverás a entrar en celo en los próximos días —dice—. Al parecer, tu magia ha encontrado su compatibilidad.

Tragas saliva. Sólo puedes pensar en las últimas reuniones sociales del Basilius: tú, junto al harén, bailando con el rostro cubierto para un centenar de alfas. Es uno de ellos; sin embargo, ¿cuál?

El celo no se demora en llegar.

Él tampoco.

…

—Creí que —la voz brota estrangulada de tu garganta— estarías en Hogwarts.

—Creíste mal —pone los ojos en blanco, acercándose—. Madame Black me ha dicho que tu celo se ha presentado tan pronto porque has estado en mucho contacto con tu alfa, uno que sólo tu magia conoce, o que… —y su sonrisa se hace traviesa, cruel. Es el tipo de sonrisa que conoces, y que adoras en su rostro anguloso— no has llegado a un placentero final feliz.

Apartas la vista. La cara te arde. Pero no puedes sacar los ojos de los suyos, no por mucho tiempo.

—Déjame —susurra en tu oído—. Yo podría…

—No.

Volteas el rostro. Su respiración te quema en el cuello, haciéndose cada vez más pesada, más espesa.

Observas cómo intenta levantarse, pero sus piernas fallan. Entonces, lo comprendes.

Él también ha entrado en celo.

El pánico fluye, pero no eres capaz de hacer mucho, sólo temblar e intentar que tu aroma no se extienda más –cosa que, a ese punto, es imposible.

Los ojos grises queman. Tu garganta quema. Todo tu cuerpo parece gritar que lo necesita. _Tú_ lo necesitas.

Y él, inesperadamente, te necesita a ti.

La poción rueda por ambas gargantas, cuando originalmente era para una sola. Puedes sentir tu pecho latir hacia todo tu cuerpo. Puedes observar sus ojos empañados.

Te está mirando.

Te está deseando.

(Pero no es él. No es el molesto muchacho que te ha fastidiado quien parece necesitarte; es, de forma extraña e inalterable por algo tan banal como el tiempo, _su magia, su naturaleza,_ las que pujan por ti).

Sus ojos no dejan de recorrerte. El fuego parece menguar lo suficiente como para que ambos cuerpos puedan acercarse sin temor a causar un incendio.

Inevitable, dirían. Todo es tan inevitable desde el momento en que, tantos años atrás, osaste a contradecirlo. Porque tú no eres más que un omega, un simple omega del harén del Basilius, un omega que La Gran Serpiente jamás ha osado tocar, o mirar. Tu sangre pura es demasiado dulce para sus labios, tu magia es demasiado blanca para que él la reclame.

Pero lo inevitable no es más que abstracto. ¿Cómo se supone que deberían saber que aquella sería la primera, y última noche?

Sus labios se provocan en contornos delineados, sus manos se buscan. No hay desesperación animal y, por escasos momentos de aquella noche, tienes la vaga idea de que todo había sido perfecto, hecho a medida. Después de todo, tu alma es la de un soñador, un niño de trece años que ha sido criado como un objeto de entretenimiento. Pero la forma en que te toma, sus manos blancas destacando contra las pecas de tus caderas, es incluso más de lo que podrías haber esperado.

No hay remedio para aquella enfermedad. No hay nada que pueda separarlos cuando, unidos de esa manera, caen en un mismo grito. No hay promesas de amor. No hay susurros que juren lealtad. Una simple mirada –un cielo despejado inundado de lágrimas, una tormenta caótica que parece estar en paz– y ninguna caricia más de la necesaria.

Sus labios se encuentran (y no, no saben que será la última vez).

…

El alba llega con el final de tu celo. Despiertas cubierto en mantas, el aroma intoxicante al sexo recorriendo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

El alba llega con una tina de agua perfumada, con miradas de desprecio y con estremecimientos cada vez que alguien toca tu piel. Ellos no merecen tocarla. Sólo _él_ puede hacerlo.

El alba llega con una citación personal a la Sala del Trono.

Caes de rodillas, cómo se te ha instruido que hagas. Las palabras del Basilius no van dirigidas hacia ti; aún así, perforan y carcomen el pecho.

—Míralo, Rabastan. ¿No es una criatura que te gustaría tener para ti?

No alzas la vista. Conoces el nombre de Rabastan, y puedes tener un vago recuerdo del hombre –alfa, cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, barba prolijamente recortada, ojos de inusitada tranquilidad–, pero no eres capaz de procesar lo que te está ocurriendo.

—Lo es, mi Lord.

La voz es casi imposible de descifrar, aunque nunca has sido potencialmente bueno descifrando a las personas. Por años creíste que aquel joven rubio era un bastardo perdido; ahora, no es más que tu perdición.

—Entonces, es tuyo, Rabastan. Te lo obsequio. Yo jamás lo he tocado, pero puedo asegurar que tiene todo el entrenamiento necesario para complacerte de todas las formas posibles. Después de todo, es parte de mi harén.

La risa de Rabastan es extraña, cálida. Inunda tu garganta de bilis, tus ojos de lágrimas.

Sólo un par de palabras y eres propiedad de un hombre, un hombre al cuál no le perteneces.

…

 _Podemos creer en lo inevitable,_

 _Pero lo inevitable,_

 _De por sí,_

 _Es muy abstracto._

 _Lo que es inevitable_

 _Para los corazones que se aman,_

 _Es erróneo para los corazones que_

 _Nunca lo harán._

 _Bésame, e inevitablemente caeré ante tu hechizo._

 _Tómame, e inevitablemente caeré ante tus pies._

 _Pero no jures que nuestro amor (nuestra pasión, nuestras miradas, nuestras palabras)_

 _son una magia inevitable, inamovible, imparable._

 _Porque, al fin y al cabo,_

 _Lo abstracto de lo inevitable_

 _Es que no tiene origen,_

 _Ni dueño,_

 _Ni poder más allá de los deseos_

 _(E, incluso a veces, ni siquiera eso)._


End file.
